The Izzybelly and Emmytuht Show
by Kevin the Cornbread Slice
Summary: Everything Bella and Emmett do together is a competition. They're constantly teasing, calling names, and fighting each other. But, really, who is the more talented one? \\ HUGE sibling rivalries. All Vampire. Reviews would be lovely.
1. Laser Tag

I stood behind the wall, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He would not beat me this time, oh, no.

_one, two, _get ready Bella, _three!_

I jumped out from behind the wall and shot, my fingers clicked faster than they have in all of my years, human or not. Emmett couldn't figure out where I was. Of course not. I hide myself well. Soon he was out of ammo and life's.

I came out.

"Aww, Bell-uh! That's no fair." Emmett whined.

"Shut up. I beat you fair and square."

"Nuh-uh. I'm better at Laser Tag, you just got lucky."

"Yeah, right. This was the game we based everything off. We agreed on that! Loser!"

"Shiptaki Mushrooms!" Emmett cursed, "I can beat you at Bowling!"

"No you can't!" I said.

"Yes I can!" He yelled.

We argued this way all the way back to his Jeep.

"Emmett, you KNOW you can't." I told him, convincingly.

His lower lip quivered.

"Why can't I, Bellzy?"

"Because I'm more talented that you, Emmzy." I stated as we pulled up to the house, in my same, bored tone.

"NO YOUR NOT!!" He shrieked, and raced into the house.

"Crap, he's going to break something."

I nervously walked towards the house. When I walked into the family room I saw Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle all sitting on the couch as Esme chased Emmett around the house with a broom. Each of them held a pop corn bowl.

I laughed at them.

"What did he break?" I asked casually.

"The bronze candlesticks." Said Carlisle.

"Ah, Esme loved those."

"We know," said Rose darkly.

"So, I get why your sitting here, watching, but what's the point of the corn?"

"Are you making fun of us, Bella?" they all asked.

"Of course, dear family."

Just then, Emmett walked in, sulking.

"We're going bowling tomorrow, Bella."

I just laughed.


	2. Bowling

I was standing in front of the door waiting for Emmett.

He had told me forty-five minutes ago that we were leaving promptly at four. No matter what.

It was no four thirty.

So here I was, in blue flare sweatpants, a dark pink graphic tee that said "I'm better than you" and yellow flip-flops with huge flowers on them. I had huge glamour sunglasses and my bowling ball was safely in it's bag sitting on the ground next to me. My shoes we right next to it.

I had dressed in a hurry. Thinking that I only had fifteen minutes.

I didn't even do my hair. Just threw it up in a sloppy, wet bun on the top of my head.

I'd had just enough time to put on some lip gloss and a thin line of eyeliner.

Needless to say, I was pissed.

In all my years as a vampire (thirty this September) I'd never been so angry at Emmett.

He came padding down the steps coolly, looking fresh in orange basketball shorts, a white tall tee and high top chucks with flames on the side.

Damn him.

"Emmett, you flipping french fry!"

"What did I do this time?"

"Four o'clock? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR STINKY TUSH?! HALF AND HOUR! GOSH DARN YOU!"

"Well, skulls and cross bones, Izz."

"Go get your ball, douche." I said.

"It's in the car." He replied.

"GO AND GET IT!" I roared at him.

"Bell, calm down, I said I was sorry."

"Fine, fine, fine. Let's go."

**-At the Bowling Alley-**

It was the final round. Emmett had gotten almost all strikes. But so had I. We we're tied.

Spare!

"Hah! Beat that, Ballzy."

"Oh, we've had this argument, Mitt."

"I am not gay!" He screeched.

I just looked over my shoulder at him, and rolled my eyes. I heard him stomp his foot. I giggled. I thought I heard a, _don't laugh at me, isabella._

I lined up. Got ready and released the ball.

Strike!

"Oh, yeah. Mmm-hmm. What, what. Get down." I danced around.

"Read the shirt, Brother."

"NOOOOOO!"

We walked back to the car and got in. This was such a fun summer.

"I shall beat you in something. Something."

"When pigs fly." I said shortly.

"I shall make a pig fly. Will you help me?" He asked, unhappily.

"Nah, ask Alice. If you can make it a fashionable pig, she'll help."

There was a long silence.

"I've got it! I can beat you in the quiet game! Yes!" He said, the car swerving.

"Okay, Emmett, we'll play the quiet game tomorrow."

He just laughed. Mwhahahahaha!

"You're not Voldemort, yet, Em."

"I will be someday, I'm going to kill Harry Potter."

"Okay, Em. Why don't you ask Rose to act that out for you."

"Good idea!" I said and put his foot on the gas.


	3. Quiet Game

**Disclaimer****: I'm laying in bed, thinking about how to write my disclaimer. All I can think about is the deliciously delicious taste of red pop and corn bread. Yum! So for now I'll keep it plain. **

**I OWN NOTHING, YO! YOU FEEL ME? OR ARE YOU RUBBING AGAINST THE GRAINS?**

_**A/N: I got NO reviews for the second chapter. You're lucky I had a great idea, because I don't feel very motivated to write now. I love you guys, but I need reviews. They're like fuel. Having story alerts but not reviews is like coming home and not being able to find food. Just empty packages. It's not a good feeling. Please review. For your Keviny friend Kevin.**_

_**By the way, Kevin is definitely my name.**_

I walked out of my closet. I was wearing my blue plaid flannel pajama pants and a plain black shirt.

Alice would hate me if she saw me. That didn't matter too much though. I'd let her take me and Emmett shopping later.

Oh, he'd hate that.

People staring at his two little sisters.

Spectacular.

I went through the huge double doors that separated my room from Edward's.

Good, he wasn't in. It was embarrassing what I was doing.

I then walked to the left, heading towards the room that our bed was in. We didn't use that too often.

I grabbed the pillow that smelled the most like him.

I hoped Emmett wouldn't pay attention.

I then looked to the left, the right, and ran downstairs as fast as my legs went.

Emmett was already down there.

He was wearing white cloth pants with roses on them and a beater.

"How cliche..." I laughed at him.

"Oh, just pick your spot."

"Name your rules first." I'd known Emmett too long to let him make up rules as he went.

"No talking, sneezing, coughing, laughing or large intakes of breath."

"Okay." I threw the pillow onto my favorite couch and laid down face first.

I didn't see what he did, but I heard a sofa groan when he laid down.

After about two minutes I heard him call my name.

"What do you need, Emmett?" Slightly irritated with him. I knew he would interrupt me, but I hoped it wouldn't be in the middle of an Edward fantasy.

"I'm bored."

Was he serious? Isn't that the point of the quiet game?

"Okay. I win."

"No, never mind."

I laughed internally.

The exact same thing happened every five minutes.

"Uh, forget it, Bella. I quit."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You know what this means, right?"

"Crud buckets!"

"mmhmm. Tomorrow, we're going horseback riding.

**I know this chapter isn't long. Sorry to tease you.**


	4. Shopping: Part Uno

**I don't even know if there is some way to justify this being so late. Really. I feel awful about it. Especially because I just had that big about reviewing. My computer had a virus. And I went to camp. I feel bad about not posting this. Please, still review. For Kevin.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I own Kevin. But not Emmett. I own all the cute nicknames, but not the people. Rub it in.**

I was laying down. For ONCE as a vampire, I actually laid down with Edward. We were snuggling.

"Bella," I heard a soft whispering voice "Bella, are you asleep?"

"Use your head, Emmett." Edward called.

"C'mon, Izzbellza. I have a huge problem."

"Oh, dear GOD. Edward, I hope I'll be back. I'm coming, Emzzett."

I jumped out of bed. Still in my cute little shorts that say Edward all over them and a white A shirt.

"What do you need, Emmett?"

"I don't have riding clothes." He sighed. I believe he knew what was coming.

I snickered.

"Go get Alice for me. Tell her I'll be waiting in my bathroom."

I walked to my closet.

I quickly decided to wear my favorite dark skinny jeans, this newish tee with Woodstock on it and a grayish wool fest. And black chucks.

I then headed to my bathroom, where Alice was already waiting for me. She was wearing a pair of black legging with lace on the end and a mid thigh length red dress that had a black belt at her waist. And red shiny flats.

We sat there, deciding to make Emmett wait. We played around with makeup and hair for about an hour. Then we went downstairs to find Emmett, Edward and Jasper watching the t.v. Emmett was already dressed. He had on a brown and white polo, pumas and a pair of jeans.

"Oh my gosh." Alice said quickly.

"Let's go, Emmett." I snapped his way.

"No way, I'm watching the game."

"Jasper!" Alice whined.

"Cheese grows on trees." He mumbled, barely coherent.

"Oh, don't chuu laugh. Edward won't be any better." She snapped and grabbed Jasper by the ear, pulling him from the room.

I laughed, "Edward." I spat, trying to sound angry.

"42 to 49." He stated.

I launched a light at him.

He looked up at me, confused.

"Next time I'm talking to you, you'd better listen."

I heard applause from upstairs.

Alice and Jasper walked back in. She looked pissed and he looked scared. She threw him back on the couch.

Emmett was fully alert and waiting to be addressed.

Alice started for the car, I followed. When I didn't hear Emmett's big stupid self get up, I yelled back, "Emmett, LET'S GO!"

He caught up quickly and followed us like a little puppy.

**A/N: This is NOT the end of this little section thing. I will be posting more this after noon. This is like, Part uno. Ya dig.  
Review for mental safety.**


	5. Shopping: Part Dos

**Okay, until the scene change, there is interesting talk. Something some of you might not be comfortable reading. Unless you're seven, you'll probably be okay. But if your uncomfortable with discussion of hanky-panky-parts, you might want to skip it.**

**Sorry I didn't post when I said I would. I totally forgot. But, in my defense, I got no reviews. This is a particularly long chapter, and there is the first part of it. So I won't update again until I get more reviews.**

**Disclaimer; The names in this bit are particularly creative. I own them. But, I don't own Emmett, Bella or Alice. I own Pepper. You'll meet her. :**

"Right here is good." I directed Alice, whom was driving.

She pulled up in front of the store.

"You coming in?" I asked her, hopefully.

"No, are you crazy?" she asked me, a wild look in her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder." I said under my breath.

I jumped out of the car, motioning for Emmett to follow.

As we were walking I began to inform him:

"So, you'll need a helmet. And gloves. And possibly riding pants. But, you're pretty large, I don't want to get them too small, they'll crush your happy little nuts, Rose won't appreciate that, I'm sure."

He closed his eyes, and too a few deep breaths. Then began.

"Okay, Isabella, that's were I draw the line. It's okay, when you threaten, kick, or seize my special place. It's even okay when you question the sexuality of the partner I use them with, but when you call them SMALL? I drawn the gosh darned line."

I snorted.

"I apologize. Your happy BIG nuts can't be crushed."

"That's better."

**Scene Change; Inside the store:**

"What color helmet do you want, Emmykithsss?"

"Green, Bellmasheezy."

"Aww. That will look so cute!"

"Bageezuz. Okay."

"Lets go check about pants."

Emmett and I walked over to the clothing section.

"Ello, dahlin." Some weird looking fake blond who was slightly round around the middle and had fat hanging off her back, looking directly at Emmett.

"Er. Hi. How are you?" He asked, slightly confused.

She stepped closer to him.

"What can I help you with?"

I could smell her awful breath. For once, I was unhappy to be a vampire.

"Uh," Emmett coughed, "You'll have to ask, Bella."

"Oh," she said, slightly darkened, "What do you need?"

"Do you sell riding pants in 4X?"

"Uhm. NO! Of course not. We don't specialize in fat people." She said, and turned her attention back to Emmett.

"What did you just say to me?" I asked her, totally astonished.

"I said, I can't help you, ya buns are too pumped."

Emmett growled at her. I rolled my eyes.

"Calm, Emm. Just stay calm."

"Rosalie, hunting, my jeep, sexual activities, Rosalie," he chanted, once he had calmed himself he looked to the girl.

She looked at him, and smiled. Gosh, her teeth are gross.

"My name's Pepper. What's yours?"

"Emmett." He said shortly.

"Well, Emmett, I would love to get a phone call from you."

He just stared at her. I zoned out for a minute while I got a call from Rosalie.

Ah, it was video. Perfect.

"Hey, Rose." I called toward the iPhone.

Emmett immediately jumped to attention.

"Hey, Bella. What's going on?"

"Oh, the usual. Emmett's getting hit on, and he doesn't know what to do."

"What? Let me talk to the hoochy." She yelled into the phone.

I just laughed.

"Hey, Pep. Emmett's wife is interested in talking to you."

"Okay." She said, nervously.

I handed her the phone. Emmett and I took a step back. She looked down at the phone. I saw her face drop when she saw Rosie darling.

Emmett and I launched into a conversation about salsa preference, while Rose yelled at Pepper.

"Bella." I heard Pepper's voice call.

"Yes," I called back. Trying so hard not to laugh.

"I..I...I...I'm done." She stammered.

I took the phone and she apologized to Emmett a billion and a half times.

I giggled and we headed back to the car.

"Can we go home now?" Emmett whined, "I miss Rose."

"Oh, no, Emmett. We're going to the mall."

Alice laughed evilly and I just looked at him, darkly.

**Woah, so NOW, there is going to be a third part of this particular expedition. xD.**


	6. Shopping: Part Tres

_**Disclaimer: Notice Edward isn't in my story much? though you might be getting a taste :) It's too hard to say I don't own him. But it's easier to say I don't own Emmett and Bella. It takes a lot out of me to say, "I don't own Alice."**_

**This chapter goes out to rubber-duckie-raine on Kevin's behave. He loved your review. I don't get that reaction out of him too often.**

**This chapter was fun to write, more than anything else, because it wasn't a challenge. It was just "protective emmykins".**

**So read, enjoy, review, for Kevin. He likes getting reviews now. Especially if they say something about him wink-wink. Don't flame him, that's mah besty ya'll.**

**Hey, Pepper didn't get any comments. I was kinda hoping to hear what cha'll thought about her. That name is a funny story. At the time when I was naming her, my husky (Pepper) was acting bad. Originally I was going to name her Shelly. Don't ask why.**

**Yeah, not all that funny man. Woman. Whatever you happen to be. Don't tell me, I'd rather not know.**

**btw; NO JOCKING NICK NAMES FOO'!**

"What do you do, if you can't find us, Emmett?" I asked him, hoping he'd get the right answer.

"Walk to the front and have you paged."

"Or?" I asked, he knew this, I KNOW he did.

"I can call your cell phone, from my phone."

"Okay, Emmett, good job."

We hopped out of the car, and headed towards the mall.

"Hey, Bella."

"What's up, Emmett?"

"Can we have really cool secret code names?" He asked, getting excited.

"Sure, what am I?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Nbte." (nuh-bet-ee)

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"It stands for, Not Better Than Emmett."

I rolled my eyes.

"What's Alice?"

"Dark Pixie."

Alice whooped, "Yeah, take that and suck it, Nbte!"

"Okay, that's it. Give me a new name, NOW." I demanded, Alice wasn't going to get Dark Pixie while I was Nbte. I didn't even understand Nbte.

"Chill, Bellzywellzywooo." He thought deeply for a momment, his eyebrows twisted up. "You can be Sky Scout."

"How does that apply to me?" I asked, totally confused at this point.

"It doesn't." He grinned.

"What are you, Emmett?" Alice bounced happily.

"I'm Emmett-Rex." He declared, acting as if he whole position was a hard job.

"Doesn't putting your name in defeat the purpose of a code name?"

"Don't ruin our fun, Sky Scout." They both yelled.

I just laughed.

"Let's go shopping."

**Later, in Victoria Secret:**

Emmett was walking around randomly, searching for something for Rose. Alice and I were looking at panties.

"Ohh, Bella. These would look perfect on you." Alice said, while holding up a pair of lacy blue panties.

"I must say, I agree." came a slimy voice.

I turned around at vampire speed, not thinking.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Personally, I think blue is definitely your color. And you," he looked at Alice, "I think yellow." he said again. Just the sound of his voice made me shake.

Emmett walked up behind this slime ball.

"They're my little sisters, you ass hole."

The guy took on look at Emmett and laughed.

"I'm Rian." He said.

Emmett looked furious.

Jasper and Edward apeared out of no where. Alice and I simultaneously took a step back.

"Watch your thoughts." Edward spat, "You'll never see either of them in anything like that."

Jasper just growled.

"Really?" Alice mumbled. "That's the best you can do?"

I giggled.

"Shall we?" I asked Alice.

"I think we can do it better."

Alice and I stepped into the center of their battle phalanx.

"Alright boy, break it up." I said in my police officer woman voice.

Alice was glowering at Jasper. He looked confused.

"Licie. We've got a job to finish." I said, in a bored tone.

She just stared at him evilly.

"Dark Pixie?!" I asked, getting agitated.

"Shut it, Sky Scout."

She turned around, socked Rian in the face a flounced out. Jasper raced after her.

Whipped.

I shook my head. I couldn't have topped that hit if I'd been given twelve chances.

Emmett laughed.

"Okay, Emmett-Rex. You'd better be careful. That next hit'll be yours."

Emmett grinned, "See, code names were a good idea."

"Doesn't using your name defeat the purpose of a code name?" Edward asked.

I kissed him.

"I always knew you were smart."

He just looked more confused.

"Inside joke, buddy." Emmett said.

**Okay, so camp is starting next week. So I probably won't be updating quite as often. Or as well. I'm sorry. Really.**

**REVIEW FOR KEV!**


	7. Fencing: Emmett's Day of Triumph

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Twilight to you? Honestly, people.**

**So guess what? I'm not going to California. Sucks for me. But kinda rocks for you faithful readers. I'm updating now, with a decent chapter (1,220 words! You'd better love me!) And hopefully, they'll keep rolling in. **

**This chapter actually took a couple days to edit to my liking. I even re-wrote it several times. See how much I love you guys? Tons.**

**Kevin: I want reviews people, give me reviews!**

**Jeez, demanding. **

**Now, the story:**

Today was my day. I could feel it. All over. Today was the day. I knew that I could beat Bella. I felt unstoppable, completely and totally confident. No one could bring me down from this high! No one!

"Em?" I heard Bella call out.

"Yeah?" I asked, slightly irritated that she'd had the nerve to bother me. She knows how I get.

She danced around me. Acting like Alice.

"Stop is, Iz. You're making me dizzy."

She giggled. I had a feeling that was exactly her goal. "Where do you want to go today, Ee-em-em-eye-ee?"

"We can go where ever, Be-ee-el-el-aye."

An idea hit me. I laughed. "Go get dressed, Bellzy. Today is going to fun."

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

I was in the kitchen waiting for Bella. I'd quickly dressed in khaki shorts, and a giant white tee shirt. Bella came down in those stupid converse that go up to your knees with green and pink dinosaurs on them, a pair of pink bootyish shorts and a bright green Cute Is What We Aim For shirt. I didn't know she liked that band.

"Where are we going, Emmett?"

"We, my lovely little sister, are going fencing."

"Oh dear God..." She said, obviously horrified.

"Don't be like that, Bee. I promise you'll have fun."

"No way, Emmett. Don't try and baby-face me into it, either."

"I was going to go horse-back riding for you." I whined. I almost felt bad for going there. But it's not like she wouldn't have.

"Oh, Sponge-cake. You know that's not the same."

"How is it different, Pound-cake?" I asked her, making my bottom lip quiver. Now I was starting to feel bad. It wasn't nice of me to manipulate her like this.

"Ugh. Stop it, Emmett. I'm going to cave soon. You're not playing fair."

I knew it. She was weak today, and I was strong. I could do this. I prepared myself for battle. I blinked and cleared my throat.

"Bella, please," I looked her dead in the eye "Just for once, do what I want to do. For once. We never do what I want. It's alway what you want 'cause you always win. Can't we just have a day where I pick? Just one!"

I could tell by the look in her eyes, I had beaten her. It was easy enough too. This was a good sign.

"Sure, Emmett. But remember this in the future, how generous and gracious your baby sister is."

"How could I forget?" I gushed at her, continuing to play my part.

She laughed.

**At where ever people go to Fence, BPOV:**

I changed into my ugly white outfit and sat down. Why on earth did I agree to this? This was the worst idea ever. Emmett had now right now unleash his powers on me. Not fair, not fair, not fair.

It's not like I didn't know what he was doing. I knew and didn't appreciate it. But he wasn't wrong, we always did do what I wanted. But it's not my fault Emmett never wins. It's too bad he never suggested wrestling. I could never beat him there.

No, he had to choose Fencing. I don't like blades. They cause blood to be spilled. And I do NOT like the smell of human blood. Certain animal bloods are fine. But human blood never has and never will appeal to me.

I heard Emmett leave his dressing room and decided that it was time I leave mine. I stood, took a deep breath and headed out into the open room. I went and sat next to Emmett, who was waiting patiently for me.

"We have to wait for an instructional. Since neither of us have ever been here. I don't understand why they delete every ten years."

I rolled my eyes, "It's a good thing they do."

"Bella, you agreed to come, don't be a spoil sport." He lectured me, in probably what was the most adult voice he's ever used.

"Em, it's not about me. What would they think if you looked exactly the same as you did ten years ago?"

"I suppose you're right, Church Bells. Always thinking sharply." He attempted to compliment me. I just rolled my eyes, "Thanks, Em."

This insanely skinny woman wearing all spandex and jumping side to side came out. I was slightly nervous. It wasn't that I couldn't keep up with her. I knew I could. I just didn't like the way she looked at me. Sizing me up. As if she was appraising an aponiant. Which I most definitely was not. I wouldn't fight her under any circumstances. I came here to battle Emmett. Not some stupid lady that seriously needed a double whopper with cheese.

"Hey, everyone." She said in an amazingly low voice "I'm Diane, I'm going to be spotting you today. Making sure no one get's hurt. I trust that everyone has read the hand-outs about the rules, so I don't have to explain those. Suit up, and have fun!"

Naturally, Emmett didn't give me the reading material so I knew nothing. But what could I do now? I pulled up my suit, threw on the helmet and grabbed a blade.

"You ready, Em?" I asked, trying to sound intimidating, but failing miserably.

He just laughed and swung. I met my blade with his. The clang wasn't very loud, but it was an extremely intense moment for me.

**Later that Afternoon:**

"Okay, Emmett. I admit. Fencing wasn't that bad an idea. It was actually quite enjoyable."

"Thanks, Bella. I appreciate your honesty."

We sat in silence. I knew this kind of thing was hard to Emmett. Being quiet. So I took advantage of the moment and thought about the day.

If anything, Emmett had been acting very bizarre. He didn't usually act so intelligent and cooporative. It's quite odd, actually. But if this was how he was going to act, more power to him. I didn't care in the slightest.

**WOo! Chapter over. It's not that long. But it's packed with story. I love it, actually. I don't know anything about fencing. So forgive me if it was all wrong. It was extremely hard for me to make Emmett the way he is in this story. It was fun though. I thoroughly enjoyed it.**

**Please, no updates unless I get reviews.**

**Also, I don't know if you noticed, but Bella and Emmett have no plans for tomorrow. Ideas?**

**Thanksies!**


	8. Poolside

**Disclaimer: Julia: I have to disclaim Edward? Ugh! Kevin, do it for me.****Kevin: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Julia: sobs**

**I noticed that everyone was confused about the ending. No one won. It was never a challenge. It was simply a day for doing what Emmett wanted. I figured he deserved that. Doesn't he? Emmett is so amazing. He deserves a day to do what he wanted.**

**This chapter is basically fluff. I didn't really know what to write about. And I was hoping that actually writing would give me an idea. So I went ahead and did some fluff. It turned out that it was okay and fit into the story. And I have an idea for later.**

**Thank you my faithful reviewers! I love you guys so flipping much! I'm listening to Fall Out Boy right now. Haha. It's helping. Who new? Patrick has a nice voice.**

**I got a review about my being "male". I need to address that, for I am female. Kevin is technically genderless. He simply chose to be addressed as a "He" when he learned that his name translated to Kevin and Kevin is a male name. But, I, the actual author, am female.**

**Thank yousss to Kevvy for another fantastic beta job! Dontcha love 'im?**

**On with it. In Bella's point of view.**

I had no idea what we should do today. I didn't want to let Emmett pick again and become spoiled. I really just wanted a day to relax. Chill out and hang with Edward. He's good for keeping me numb. Numb in a good way. I didn't think that Emmett would agree to that, though.

"Hey, Bella?" Rosalie called out "What are you and Emmett doing today? Do you think I could have him for a few hours?"

I smiled. Rosalie and I were on the same page. Although I can't imagine Emmett relaxing anyone.

"Sure, Rose. You keep your husband."

I went back upstairs and lay down with Edward. We did this a lot these days. Simply layed in bed and talking with each other. We both liked it a lot, it was relaxing. Fun.

"Hey, Edward. Want to go swimming?"

"Where, love?" he asked me.

"In the back yard, silly." Sometimes he is fairly dense. But I love him.

"Oh, okay." He sighed.

"Yay!" I screeched.

I jumped off the bed and ran to my closet. It's amazing how much you begin to get into fashion and shopping once you live with Alice. It's kind of like, enjoy or die. Needless to say, I had a million bathing suits. I settled for a simply dark blue one with silver stitching on it. Edward loved that one. I pulled my long hair up into a pony-tail and headed to my bathroom.

**Edward's POV:**

It was hard not to have a lot of bathing suits when your wife and sister liked to shop. I don't know when or how Bella began to like shopping, but I didn't really care. She still made time for me, and my needs. And I loved her.

I stepped into our closet and grabbed the pair of trunks that were on top. Green. Figures. I simply dropped my pajama pants and pulled on the trunks. It's not like I ever wore underwear. I started the walk from the apartment to the backyard. I didn't really feel like running right now. **(A/N: RUN BABY RUN! DON'T EVER LOOK BACK! I love We The Kings.) **Half way there Bella met me. It was times like this I thought I might go crazy. She was so amazingly beautiful in her blue bikini. Every time I saw I began to love her more. She was so perfect. And I was not worthy. We stopped at the beautiful double doors that led to the pool. I opened the doors and held it for her. She smiled and walked through.

I grabbed her hand a started to run towards the water.

"Don't do it Edward!" I heard her scream before we hit the water. She automatically released my hand. I swam over to her and kissed her. The we came up.

She leaned into my chest and sighed, "I love you, Edward."

Rosalie stuck her head out the door, "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all, Rose." Bella answered.

That was all it took for Emmett. He bolted out the door and cannonballed into the pool. Typical.

"Emmett!" Rose barked "Did I not specifically tell you NOT to do that?"

"Sorry, Rosie." Whipped.

Bella swam away from me and we to sit by Rose. They started to chat. I floated on my back for a while.

**Bella's POV:**

"What do you think we should do tomorrow?" I asked Rose.

"Take him to a theme park and see who can eat the most junk food." she suggested.

I grinned.

"I don't want to be puking my brains out. Edward, come here." I said.

Edward swam over and Rose turned to face me more.

"Do either of you have a problem with me and Emmett having a phone number contest?"

Rose grinned and shook her head. Edward closed his eyes, grimaced and said quietly, "No."

**Woo! Gotta love it. I have to say thank you, We The Kings, Fall Out Boy, CIWWAF, All Time Low, and T-Pain for seriously contributing to this chapter. It wouldn't have been possible without the music that I listened to.**

**I felt like I needed to get this out because I wanted to do the next chapter-chapter after horse-back riding tomorrow.**

**Thanks! Review!**


	9. Theme Park

**I love music. So I want to know ALL of your favorite bands. Kevin likes Jimmy Eat World, Coldplay and Muse. I like All Time Low, We The Kings and most Pop Punk-ish bands.**

**This was a fun chapter. I love Emmett so much. -grins-**

**I need to add something, that wasn't brought up. My story is usually in Bella's point of view. But if it's going to change, I'll post what it is at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Beware: I'll admit, Alex got the better of me in this chapter. And, it's kind of well, over the top. And slightly inappropriate. I'm not ashamed. I just want you to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own Alex, Jack, Rian, or Zack. What I would do if i did... I feel very ashel-13 right now... If you don't know her, you should. Unless your strongly against naughty fan fics. Then don't bother.**

**Enough with my babbling.**

**In Bella's Point of View:**

"Come on, Emmett!" I shouted. Here I was, standing in my lime green **All Time Low **booty shorts, a white tee shirt and forest green high tops.

"Belly, why do we have to do this? I don't want to." He whined.

"Emmy, we've done nothing that I wanted to do TWO days in a row. Is that fair?" I looked at him, giving him my cute little pleading eyes.

I knew he'd give in. Emmett might be extremely childish and immature, but he could also be caring and sweet. He couldn't resist my eyes. Or Alice's. for that matter. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to resist Rose's. But she had other methods of persuasion. If you catch my drift.

Emmett and I walked to the car. This was an hour car ride. At our speed. Not that I didn't love Emmett, but that was quite awhile, and you'd better believe that I'd be taking my iPOD and seriously educating Emmett's taste in music.

I plugged it in and prepared myself for his constant complaining and questions.

**At the Theme Park:**

"Alright, Emmett. You understand the rules?" I asked him. Emmett has the tendency to cheat and then claim he didn't "understand". Not this time, pal.

"Yes, Bella. I understand. Can we just get started? The sooner I get back to Rose, the better."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I just strolled around looking at people.

"Holy shit." I heard from behind me. "Alex, look at her ass. It's sexy AND it says All Time Low."

I knew that voice. The irresistible lisp. Jack? Jack Barakat? Oh, if I wasn't married.

I turned and grinned. Oh, this was going to be so easy. Why didn't I make a rule that famous people were worth double? I walked the short distance to them. Swinging my hips suggestively.

"I'm Bella." I cooed at them. And stuck out my hand. Alex reached out and shook it, after him Jack, Zack and finally Rian. And said their names.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" I heard Emmett say. "Mrs. Edward Cullen? What are you doing? Talking to the guys from All Time Low?"

I closed my eyes.

"Come here." I growled under my breath.

He laughed. I knew he'd heard what I'd said. But no one else had.

"I don't think I will."

"Ass." I muttered.

Alex, Jack, Rian and Zack just stood there looking confused. I had a feeling hundreds of questions were running through their heads.

"So your married?" One of them asked.

I just opened one eye a nodded. I had a feeling that would hit a nerve.

"Then what the hell were you doing?"

"Just trying to win." I said weakly. And ran away. As soon as I got farther away I took off at vampire speed. Oh, Emmett was going to pay.

After about thirty minutes of straight running, I found him. I launched by body at him and started throwing fast, hard punches.

"Ouch, Izz. What the heck? What did I do?" He managed to get out between trying to get me off of him and dodging punches.

"Embarrassing me in front of the second and third sexist men on earth... cheating... stupid cheater... you promised me... ass hole..." I spat at him.

"Let's go home." I said. I was truly disgusted with his behavior.

"Who won?" He had the nerve to ask me. Did he not understand what he had done? Honestly.

"No one!" I yelled at him, and pulled out of the parking lot. "Run home!"

**Emmett's Point Of View:**

Bella was so touchy sometimes. It's not like it was that big of a deal. They're just humans. They eat, sleep, work then die. Not very interesting.

"Hey, Edward? Need a ride?" I heard a familarish voice call.

I grinned, and started walking to the car.

**A/N: Okay. To be continued. This really didn't go how I expected...**


	10. The Sound of Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All Time Low. Or anything. Really.**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I drove the long distance home. I couldn't wait to tell Alice, Rosie and Esme who I met today. We had it all planned out. I would get Jack. Alice would get Zack. Rose would get Rian and Esme would get Alex. It worked out perfectly, really.

I pulled into the driveway, and flew out of the car and up the stairs.

"GIRLSS! GIRLSS! BIG NEWS!" I screamed all throughout the house.

The women in our household we sort of like a clan. We stuck together. We held the power over out men. It didn't matter what the boys wanted. If we didn't want it, you best believe it wasn't going to happen. It's just the way we liked things.

We gathered into our apartment.

"You'll never believe who I met today."

Rose gasped, "You met Rian, didn't you?"

I grinned, "Yep. And Jack, Zack and Alex."

Esme squealed an extremely high pitched noise. So very unlike her...

"Did you invite them over?" Alice asked

"Oh, Bella..." Rose sighed.

"I couldn't. That dingle berry we call Emmett screwed it up." I growled.

"Lets get him." Alice burst out. Flying to her feet and throwing up her fists.

"Sky Scout, Rosie, Ma-Ma, Dark Pixie. Come 'ere. I got a surprise for you..." We heard Emmett call up.

"Mhm. We've got a surprise for you two Emmett-Rex." I laughed. And handed our paintball guns.

**Emmett's Point Of View:**

"Hey, Edward. D'you need a ride somewhere?"

I grinned and turned around. Oh, this would be fun.

"Yeah, thanks, man." I said and climbed into the van. I knew these faces. The women were obsessed. Rosalie had dragged be to many a concert. Heck, I knew the lyrics to all their songs.

"I'm..." One started.

"I know, you're Alex, he's Jack, Rian, and Zack. And your tour manager Matt. My wife likes you a lot."

"The chick we met in the park?" Rian asked.

I laughed, "No, that's my baby sister. She's pretty into your music, too."

"Oh. But she's married." Alex asked.

"Yeah, to my brother, Edward. I'm Emmett, by the way."

We carried on this way for the rest of the drive. We were about to pass by my house, I went ahead and asked.

"So, you all should come in. It was give me major points. And, I'm kind of in need of those."

They laughed and hopped out. We walked in the doors. Edward was sitting in the living room with Jasper.

Edward looked at me. Then looked at the guys behind be.

"Emmett, you should probably..."

I cut him off, "Sky Scout, Rosie, Ma-Ma, Dark Pixie. Come 'ere. I got a surprise for you..."

I heard them rushing about up there. And something about a surprise. Then I heard it. The paintball gun cabinat open and shut.

"Oh, shit."

Jasper laughed, "Edward tried to warn you."

Carlisle walked in, "Emmett, I'd either run, or find some way to protect yourself."

"I'm out of paint balls."

The next thing I knew, Rose was behind me. Gun to my head.

"Rosie, baby, please. Let me explain."

I heard Jack laugh.

"You think it's funny?" She yelled, and pointed her gun to him.

Needless to say, Bella reacted, "Don't point your gun at him!" And threw the tip of the gun towards Jasper. It went off and narrowly missed his head.

"Watch it, Chicky!" Said Alice. And threw her gun towards Rian.

In about three seconds it had become and all out chick war. I loved these things.

"Alright ladies, that's enough." Carlisle said.

They stood up and straightened themselves.

"You, should probably leave before your presence causes my wife to make a further fool of herself." He calmly told All Time Low.

They stepped out the door and casually walked to their van.

Rose, Esme and Alice retreated to whatever they were doing.

"Tomorrow, we're going paint balling, Emmett." Bella growled at me.

**I don't really like the whole bit of ATL in this. It's just not for me. But whatever. I hoped you liked it. I'm going away this weekend. But hopefully, by next week, when I can post, I'll have something done. **

**I don't know why I decided to do my long authors not at the end. But I did.**

**This chapter was fairly non-creative. I don't think that this story is going to have too many more chapters. Thirteen tops.**

**Reading back, this story has done a lot for my writing ability. But I want to move on to new things. I have other ideas on hold. And I want to move on with them.**

**Please review for Kevin.**


	11. You're Better Than ME

Even though it was the end of July, it was fairly chilly. Perfect for paint balling. Emmett would be no problem, I knew I could beat him. He was weak, at heart. He couldn't never fire a bullet at his baby sister.

At least, I hoped he couldn't.

I had things to do this morning, so Emmett and I agreed to meet at the paint ball arena. I should have known it would be a bad idea. Emmett couldn't meet me in the living room on time. I'm sure I look like an idiot, standing in thick jeans, a heavy sweater, and running shoes in July. Even if it was cool.

I could just leave. But then Emmett would get extremely angry. He doesn't enjoy being stood up; bad human memories.

I could see Emmett's huge red jeep coming down the road. He pulled into the parking lot. I could hear his music blasting. Lil Wayne. Figures. He shut off the car, and got out.

He was wearing shorts, and a beater. Didn't Emmett know anything about paintball? You wear long sleeves.

I simply rolled my eyes at him, and pulled him into the building.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

I was pumped. Emmett and I had gotten checked in okay. We'd gotten our private course. And I was ready.

I heard the little bell ding, and I was set. Ready to roll. I ran out, and started firing.

**Dude, they're done now:**

Of course, I'd spanked Em. He would never beat me. That does sound pretty cocky, but it's true. Emmett stood no chance.

Emmett and I sat in the parking lot. I don't know why we didn't go automatically home. But we didn't.

"Bellzziwakelzzielle, I don't get it, why are you so good at everything?" He asked me, the hurt in his eyes.

I was on an extreme high at this point.

"Well, Emmicahshemmiwemmie, it has to do with all so human years of being good at nothing. It's similar to karma." I asked, cockily.

"Bella, I have to tell you, I just want to end it. This competition needs to end. I never thought I'd say those words. But, it's true. It just needs to end. I'm tired of always loosing. And having to beg for a day to do what I want." He said, fairly weakly. But still Emmett.

I grinned. Huge, and happily. "You know you have to say it then."

He gasped, "Oh, Izz. Don't make me."

I laughed, loud and mockingly. I had a feeling this wasn't going to go over well with Rose. She didn't like it when other people picked on Emmett.

"You have to." I sneered at him.

"Fine, you... your... BETTER THAN ME!" He cried, and ran to the jeep.

I grinned, totally satisfied. Nothing was better than this moment. I got into my car, and headed home to Edward.

**Ah! The end of The SHOW! Sad moment.**

**I sort of feel bad about this chapter. It's not exactly satisfactory. And I have a feeling you guys will hate me. But I was running out of ideas on what to do. And no one was helping me out. -looks at you accusingly-**

**I have a new idea. Very short story should be coming soon. Be sure to check it out.**

**Any final reviews? You know Kevin would love that. grins**

**It seems like there should be an epilogue. But I'm not going to write one. I like where this leaves us.**


End file.
